Chasers Runners Fliers
Chasers, Runners, Fliers (Japanese: 追いかーけて、飛ばさーれて) is the 31st episode of the Legendz anime. It aired on November 7, 2004 and is directed by Akitaro Daichi. Plot Halca is in a room researching on 'The control of wind, the source of his power is always above his head', and connects 'wind' to Shiron. As for 'above his head'.... Shu and Shiron(as Nezuccho) are on the roof of their hideout working on the club flag when Shu wonders why Shiron's always wearing a hat. Shu randomly conludes that the reason is that Shiron is bald, and Nezuccho goes into a rage, demanding that Shu reborns him, which he does. Upon landing, a very enraged Shiron takes off his hat, showing his hair and drives it into Shu that he is not bald. Shu gets the message. Just as Shiron puts his hat back on, the wind blows it away...... Shiron collapses, breathing hard and obviously in pain. A very concerned Shu asks what's happening and Shiron replies that "That hat is the source of my power", and that he'll gradually get weaker and eventually die. Shu offers a baseball cap, but Shiron refuses, saying that his hat is special. Shu then declares that he'll go find the hat and disappears down the stairs. Shrion then picks himself up, clearly fine, and comments what an idiot Shu is. Shu later finds Shiron's cap at a junkyard and encounters the wind spirit Jin, sent by DWC. Jin asks Shu for the cap, to which Shu refuses, still believing that Shiron's life is in danger. Jin then takes Shu away in a small wind vortex as he can't obtain the hat, yet he's been told 'not to hurt the children'. Meanwhile, Shiron's out looking for Shu, and finds him with Jin after hearing "that idiotic voice". A brief fight ensures with Shiron taking Command Windragon form when his hat is blown from Shu to him. At the same time, Sasuke Matsutani (Shu's father) puts finishing touches on a second Talisdam , a Wind talisdam, with Bruno Sparks (Dino's father) at Bruno's house. Then Bruno wonders how real Legendz could be summoned by a toy Talispod. The scene returns to the fight between Shiron and Jin, with the latter on the losing end. He then brings out a talispod and reborns Cloud Giant, ordering Cloud Giant to fight Shiron in his place. Jin then 'checks' on Shu, and seeing that he's of no use anymore (the hat is now with Shiron), releases Shu from the vortex in midair. Shiron saves him in time, and the Cloud Giant 'melts' into the sky, sending masses of thunderbolts down, one striking Shiron, resulting in him crashing down. Shu remains unharmed. As Shiron returns to battle, Shu sees Shiron's injuries and declares that he has to do something. The Wind Talisdam (at Bruno's house) then rises and disappears, to the surprise of Sasuke and Bruno. It then appears with Shu. Sasuke then realises it must have been Shu and rushes out of the room. A similar thing happens to Meg and Mac's Souldolls , which Shu then places in the Talisdam. Realising the final spot should belong to Shiron's Souldoll, Shu calls back Shiron and reborns the three together, forming the Tornado Elemental Legion. Garion and Zuou are confused about what's happening, but Shiron convinces them to fight. Meanwhile, Meg and Mac meet up at the hideout, worried about their souldolls and Sasuke drives up at the same time, asking them where Shu is. After a short silence, they rush to Bear Mountain after hearing a radio report in Sasuke's car, arriving after the battle between the Elemental Legion and the Cloud Giant had ended. After a discussion within the group, Shiron declares that the hat just looks good on him and is not the source of his power. Halca also arrives at the same conclusion with Jin behind her, and wonders then, what is 'the thing that is always above the Windragon's head'. Back at the scene of the battle, the camera then pans up to show what appears to be a massive crystal with a symbol floating above the group. Major Events *Shiron is shown without his hat. *Halca interprets the statement 'the control of wind, the source of his power is always above his head' as Shiron's power source is above his hat. However, it is a misinterpretation as Shiron reveals it just looks good on him. Debuts: *WInd Spirit Jin, 'Mamyuumu' *Cloud Giant Category:Episodes